


Lulu Galore 2020 Día 12: Sobrenatural

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: - ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – susurra la chica contra su oído.Jane siente como la sacude un escalofrío. Ahora que puede verla de cerca, puede apreciar el hambre literal en la expresión de la extraña. Su sonrisa de pintalabios negro se retuerce enseñando dos largos colmillos que solo podría describir como inhumanamente afilados.- ¿Vas a morderme o qué?
Kudos: 1





	Lulu Galore 2020 Día 12: Sobrenatural

Quizás es por la oscuridad que reina dentro del pub, pero Jane hubiera jurado que los ojos de la chica que la mira desde el otro lado de la barra brilla con luz propia. Jane no hubiera podido decir cuánto tiempo lleva siendo observada, pero lo que está claro es que la extraña no tiene ningún reparo en mostrar su interés. Eso hace que sus mejillas se sonrojen de un leve rubor rosado que se pierde entre las luces violetas. No todos los días te miran con una mirada radioactiva que parece ver a través de la ropa y la piel.

\- ¿A qué esperas? – La anima su amigo – Ve a hablar con ella.

Jane asiente, pero sus pensamientos son algo distintos. Se pregunta si la extraña tendrá ganas de jugar. Con paso decidido, Jane camina hacia donde la extraña bebe de su bebida azul, cambiando el rumbo en el último segundo, y dirigiéndose a los baños. Solo tiene un instante para ver la confusión en el rostro de la chica, pero solo ese instante hace que merezca la pena. Cuando echa la vista a atrás, la extraña se ha levantado de la silla y la sigue. Justo como quería.

En su extraño juego de busca y captura, Jane siente como su corazón se acelera y la respiración se le agita. Cada vez que siente que está a punto de ser capturada, no puede evitar apretar el paso. Teme y desea el momento en el que se vea acorralada en alguna esquina del pub. Sabe que no falta mucho. Cada vez que mira atrás, esos ojos de ciencia ficción están más cerca.

Al final ocurre en un pasillo apartado de la multitud, en el que solo hay un par de puertas cerradas con llave destinadas a uso exclusivo del personal. Lo primero que siente Jane son dos manos fuertes agarrándola por la cintura. Jane trata de liberarse, entre risas, pero la chica es más fuerte. Increíblemente fuerte. Jane tiene la sensación de que no está poniendo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en retenerla, y aun así Jane no podría haber escapado.

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – susurra la chica contra su oído.

Jane siente como la sacude un escalofrío. Ahora que puede verla de cerca, puede apreciar el hambre literal en la expresión de la extraña. Su sonrisa de pintalabios negro se retuerce enseñando dos largos colmillos que solo podría describir como inhumanamente afilados. El alcohol debe de estar haciéndole algo a su cabeza. Jane sonríe y posa sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

\- ¿Vas a morderme o qué?

Eso parece pillar desprevenida a la extraña, aunque su sonrisa no termina de perder fuerza.

\- ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Jane respira hondo, haciendo que su pecho se hinche y se deshinche en su ceñido top. La chica traga saliva notoriamente. En ese momento, Jane sabe que la extraña puede escuchar el latido de su corazón. Como llevada por unas manos invisibles, Jane se retira el cabello de un lado del cuello y se inclina sobre ella. No entiende por qué está haciendo lo que hace, ya que todo esto solo forma parte de una estúpida fantasía. Y, sin embargo, se detiene cuando apenas queda un milímetro de espacio entre su cuerpo y el otro, y espera a que ocurra.

\- Dolerá al principio.

La advertencia de la extraña apenas tiene tiempo de registrarse en la mente de Jane antes de sentir el pinchazo en su cuello. Sus labios se abren de inmediato, aunque la exclamación ahogada se pierde en algún punto de su garganta. La realidad de la situación la golpea como un coche a cien por ahora, pero Jane no hubiera podido escapar aunque hubiera querido, pues el dolor inicial no tarda en dar paso a una euforia cegadora. Jane siente como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de electricidad, como si pudiera encender una ciudad entera con la energía que corre por sus venas. Sus manos agarran con fuerza la ropa de la extraña sin darse cuenta, y el momento parece durar siglos.

En el instante en el que los labios de la extraña dejan su cuello, Jane siente como si sus pies volvieran a tocar el suelo y cansada como si acabase de correr tres maratones. Antes de perder el conocimiento, baja la vista solo para ver su top de lentejuelas cubierto de la sangre que baja desde su cuello. No tiene tiempo de registrar lo ocurrido antes de que todo se vuelva negro. Lo único que recuerda son unos fuertes brazos sujetándola, evitando que caiga desplomada al sucio suelo del pub.


End file.
